Ultraman Scott
is the youngest of a group of three Ultras that came to Earth chasing after the Sorkin monsters that landed on the planet. Biography The Adventure Begins Scott, like the rest, combined his body with that of a jet pilot that crashed thanks to the Ultras arriving. After being told just exactly what they are and joining the Ultra Force, Ultraman Scott entered his first battle against the rampaging Garuballade in San Francisco. As the monster ripped everything around it to pieces, Scott managed to lift it up and throw it onto a small island off the coast. The sheer force of the blow caused the majority of its body to shatter, revealing the Eem form that was hidden within! The creature unleashed an electrical attack on the giant, holding him back until the Ultra Force mother ship entered the battle and took the rest of the assault, freeing Scott. Able to fight back again, Scott cut the creature to pieces with his cutter disks before completely vaporizing what remained with his mighty Granium Ray. While Ultraman Scott would help the confused monster Zoon find a new world to live on, he wouldn’t see real action again until King Myra began its wicked attack on New York City! Utterly destroying everything in its way, King Myra proved to be the strongest space beast yet! Able to contend with all three Ultras at once, it used its enhanced strength and teleportation to overpower its enemies. However, while the three were down for a bit, they were revived by the mother ship. With a new game plan, they managed to avoid the tentacles long enough for one to be blown off by the mother ship. Ultraman Chuck then created an energy bubble around the behemoth, allowing the trio to carry out of orbit. It lashed out with tentacles again, but the heroes simply grabbed them and used them as ropes as they dragged the vile fiend to the sun and threw it in, finally ending King Myra’s wrath. While the strongest Sorkin monster was vanquished, many were still remaining. Scott, and the other two Ultras, remained on Earth, waiting for their next call of duty. Ultra Galaxy Legends Scott appeared in this film to fight Belial but was defeated and frozen, but was later revived by Ultraman Zero after the Plasma Spark was returned and went to listen to Ultraman Kings speech. This Scott is assumed to be an alternate version of himself. The Revenge of Belial Scott appeared in this movie for a short while to give powers to Zero. Profile Techniques *Ultra Slicer *Ultra Energy Ball *Ultra Push Beam *Ultra Throw *Ultra Attack *Flight *Granium Light Ray *Travel Spheres *'Height': 82 m *'Weight': 64,000 t *'Home World': Planet Altra in the Nebula M78 *'Flight Speed': 24 Behind the scenes Portrayal Ultraman Scott is voiced in English by Michael Lembeck and in Japanese by . Notes *All three Ultras were designed by Keita Amemiya, creator of the series , who combined elements of previous Showa era Ultras. Scott is primarily based on the original Ultraman and Ultraseven. *Scott is not just the physically strongest and tallet of the three Ultras, he is also the tallest recorded Ultra. However in his movie appearance his height was more in line with the other Ultras.